Tutoring
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: ohey :D finn is bad at spanish. kurt tutors him. more kinn sexy times. need i say more?
1. My Heart

"Aw man, not again," Finn pushed the crumpled paper aside and laid his head heavily into his hands.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Kurt asked cautiously, fixing his hair.

The boy turned to face him. "Failed another Spanish test," he mumbled. "My mom's gonna be so mad."

"You cheated off Brittany, right?" Kurt asked. "That's your problem."

"It's not just that, though. I just- can't remember anything so I use somebody else's work. Plus I'm really busy so I don't even have time to learn the stuff." His eyes got extremely wide. "Hey! Will you tutor me?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say 'yes', but the words couldn't escape. He nodded quickly and cleared his throat. "Um, uh sure Finn, I'll tutor you." His hearted started beating wildly. Finn Hudson. Him. In a room. Alone. But Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head quickly. He could do a little shameless flirting, but in all honesty Finn was straight and a bit clueless, he probably wouldn't notice. Or care.

Finn's face scrunched up as he gave Kurt his signature smile. "Thanks man," he said warmly. Kurt swallowed and nodded. "Uh huh," his voice came out very high pitched, "What-what time should we meet?" he said in a lower voice.

The bell rang and Finn stood to go. "Well I have football until 5, so we can just meet here after that..if you're not busy," Finn said. "No-yeah-" Kurt stuttered clutching his backpack, "5's fine." "Great,"" Finn smiled again, "see ya later," and he walked towards his next class.

Kurt pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow and the second the school bell rang Kurt ran to the Spanish room. Although Finn wouldn't be there for a couple of hours, he needed to prepare for the, um, tutoring. Kurt glanced critically around the room.

_They should have let me decorate this place _he thought, shaking his head. Kurt dragged two desks to the corner of the classroom away from the door, so there were no distractions or interruptions. He spent a long time arranging the spacing between the desks, not trying to be too far from Finn, but not practically sitting on him either. He waited patiently until 5 o'clock, constantly fixing his hair and adjusting his clothing.

Finn, to Kurt's relief, arrived exactly at 5, his hair still wet from showering. He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned, stretching. Finn didn't notice his shirt rose as he stretched, making the other boy's mouth gape open. Finn dropped his backpack on the floor and bent down to grab his book and school supplies, giving Kurt an excellent view of hi deliciously tight- "Oh hey man, didn't know you were in here." Kurt blinked several times and quickly looked up at the boy that stood before him. "Oh, hi, yeah I was just getting ready for helping you. You know, to study. I'm pretty good in Spanish, but I know a lot of French too. I guess that doesn't really help you though-"

_Geez Kurt stop rambling! _he thought angrily to himself. "Right," Finn chuckled as he put his things on the desk next to Kurt.

In one swift move, Finn grabbed the chair that was by his desk and placed it right next to Kurt, sitting down smoothly. He bumped Kurt's shoulder and the smaller boy flinched from the contact. "Oh sorry," Finn looked into his eyes, deeply concerned. Kurt stared but looked away, muttering, "S'ok." Kurt's whole flirting plan had gone out the window. He had forgotten his confidence level dropped to zero around Finn.

"So," Finn said softly leaning towards Kurt, making the hair on the back of Kurt's neck stand up, "where should we start?"

"Verbs," Kurt's voice shook. "Y-you had a lot of verbs wrong on your test- see?" He put his finger on the red marks on Finn's paper. Finn coughed and slowly slid his finger over to Kurt's and rubbed his finger. He placed his other arm across Kurt's back and casually put his hand on the desk, as though he needed a better view. Kurt pulled away, his stomach doing cartwheels, and calmly began to explain to Finn how to say if you like something or not in Spanish.

"What do you hate?" Kurt asked Finn, who had a slight grin on his face. "Homework," Finn answered immediately. Kurt giggled and Finn suddenly had a gleam in his eyes. "Okay, so you would say "Me-?" "Chocar?" Finn said reading answers out of the book. "No, you have to conjugate," Kurt smiled at Finn who looked hopelessly confused.

"Okay, how about something you love?" Finn looked at the Spanish book for a long time. "You could-" Kurt started. "Me…" Finn said slowly. "encanta- un…Cheerio." Kurt's heart sank. "Good job," he said sadly, "except you have to say 'una' not 'un' because it's a girl." Finn looked at Kurt intensely, "Who ever said it was a girl?"

Kurt looked at him confused. "What? All the Cheerios are girls except-" his breath caught in his throat-"me." Finn took a deep breath, lowering his head. "Yeah," he looked sheepishly up at Kurt. "I- Kurt..you-" he turned to his Spanish book and frantically flipped pages, found what he was looking for and turned back to Kurt.

Finn reached for the soprano's soft hand and held it gently, moving closer. "Kurt?" Finn said softly, closing his eyes to think for a moment. "Yes?" Kurt's voice was strained, like he was trying to hold back excitement or tears- or both. Finn opened his chocolate brown puppy dog eyes and gazed into Kurt's pools of icy blue-green eyes.

"Te amo," Finn whispered, slowly closing his eyes, cupping his hand around the side of Kurt's face, leaning in to kiss him. When he did not feel the boy moving closer, Finn opened his eyes, confused. The boy was sitting in front of him, not moving a muscle. "Oh- my god. You don't-don't feel the same way- oh this is- I'm so sorry Kurt." He quickly leaned back and removed his hand from Kurt's face and started to untangle their other hands when Kurt held on tight.

Kurt looked over at Finn with curiosity. "Do you really love me?" he whispered. "Yes," Finn admitted. "With all of my heart, actually." he looked up at Kurt a little teary-eyed. "I was hoping you felt the same, or at least didn't think I was crazy. I really want to be with you Kurt. I love your personality, you're so adorable, your constant mood changes and costume changes, the way you fix your hair, your laugh-I really love everything about you." Finn froze. "Did I just say all of that out loud?" A wide smile spread across Kurt's lips.

He looked at Finn shaking his head in disbelief. "Finn Hudson," he sighed, still smiling. Finn still looked at him confused, but hopeful. "I actually don't know what to say right now." "Is..that a good thing?" Finn asked, worried. "It's one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me," Kurt's expression softened and he began to tear up. "Because I love you too Finn, I really love you." Finn breathed a happy sigh of relief and reached over to Kurt, placing his hand on the boy's cheek once more. "Be my boyfriend?" he asked Kurt smiling giddily.

Kurt wiggled closer, "Definitely," and their lips met, softly testing each other's style of kissing. Kurt ran his tongue lightly over Finn's bottom lip, surprising them both, and he slipped his tongue into Finn's mouth, producing a quiet moan from the taller boy. The sound encouraged Kurt to explore Finn's mouth, and he found that they were soon kissing faster, more passionately. Finn pushed one of the desks away and it made a loud clanging sound as it hit the wall. He pulled Kurt onto his lap, so the soprano could straddle him.

The second Kurt lowered himself to sit on Finn's lap, he felt his cock begin to twitch. He could tell Finn was already getting hard too, and decided to take their make-out session up a notch. Kurt put his hands on Finns shoulders and moved his hips in a rolling motion around Finn's erection. The boy groaned loudly and started kissing Kurt down his neck, running his incredibly large hands up and down Kurt's legs. Kurt made a whimpering sound when Finn's hands found their way up his shirt to caress his nipples. "You like that?" Finn asked tauntingly, loving the faces Kurt was making. Kurt nodded as Finn unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room, and at the moment, Kurt couldn't care less that it was designer.

Kurt continued to move his hips agonizingly slow on Finn's now full hard on and he took off his t-shirt. The two boys embraced each other and Kurt ran his hands down Finn's toned body, marveling at it's perfection. Finn's hands slipped like butter down Kurt's back and around to his flat stomach. Kurt needed to help Finn get the buckle off of his pants, but Finn took care of the rest. He took off Kurt's skinny jeans and laid them carefully on the floor and turned back to see Kurt's full erection through his Calvin Klein underwear. Finn was surprised how big Kurt's member was, considering he was kind of short. He put his hand on the waistband of Kurt's underwear and pulled it down, revealing the boy's beautiful pink cock. Finn quickly took off his own pants and boxers, making Kurt gasp. "What's wrong?" he said. "You're just.. so big," Kurt said breathlessly. Finn blushed and moved closer.


	2. Rubber Cement

Finn licked his lips subconsciously, wondering what Kurt would taste like. The smaller boy saw his gesture and moved a little closer, grabbing Finn's hair gently. Finn kept eye contact with Kurt as he kneeled down and carefully took a gentle but firm hold of Kurt's cock. He gave Kurt's member one long lick from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue at the top, making Kurt shudder. Finn let his throat relax and quickly took in Kurt's entire member, making the smaller boy cry out. Finn gagged a little, but knew by Kurt's growls and hair pulling that he was doing something right, and moaned. Kurt came without warning, and Finn swallowed as much as he could without choking. Kurt's let out a "Yessss," as his chest moved up and down quickly, enjoying the aftershocks of his orgasm as Finn continued to suck him.

Kurt pulled Finn up to his feet. "I am so sorry, Finn, I tried to hold it in, but I could feel everything vibrate when you moaned and I just.." Finn kissed Kurt sweetly for a minute and pulled back. Kurt licked his lips. Finn grinned at him. "Why are you apologizing for coming? It's delicious, as you can tell," he smiled knowingly at Kurt, who blushed. "I still should have given you a warning," he said quietly. "But I like surprises," Finn gave Kurt a lopsided grin. Kurt hugged him for being so easygoing and because, well, he was Finn Hudson. Never in a million years did Kurt thing he would be hugging Finn Hudson naked, with his come still freshly in his mouth. Finn pulled away and looked at Kurt. No words were necessary. Kurt just nodded.

Finn tackled Kurt's mouth once more, with even greater passion as they stumbled over to the teacher's desk, Mr. Shue's desk specifically, knocking over a globe and a couple stacks of papers. Finn broke the kiss to run over to his backpack. "What are you doing?" Kurt pouted. Finn came back with a condom and some lube. "Well, I always carry some around just in case, so it's good right?" "Oh yeah, just in case some cheerleader decides to randomly bang you at school one day you'll be ready," Kurt said sarcastically. His eyes widened as he realized the truth of his words. "I'm different, "Kurt said quietly. "I know," Finn gazed lovingly at him, "remember- me amor?" Kurt swallowed and nodded at Finn, smiling slightly. "We don't have to do this if you don't want," Finn said. "I completely understand if you're not ready."

That did it for Kurt. The fact that his boyfriend was willing to do anything to make him comfortable was enough. He looked at Finn, "Be careful okay? I don't want to bleed or anything." Finn kissed Kurt, "Don't worry, I got this, but I'm going to need your help." Kurt cocked his head "How?" "I need you," he placed a finger on Kurt's lips, "to suck on my fingers for a little while so I can prepare that pretty bottom of yours." He slid his hand down the length of the back of Kurt's body, making Kurt hard all over again. "I thought that's what the lube was for," Kurt said. "We'll use that too," Finn replied, "This just seems a little more-natural." Kurt smirked and got a sultry look in his eyes as he began to suck on Finn's fingers. The taller boy never thought this act would be so intimate, but the way Kurt was swirling his tongue…he had to think of the mailman.

Once Finn had prepared Kurt one finger at a time, he went to put on the condom. "Wait! Let me help you," Kurt said, biting his lip. Finn looked at his boyfriend in surprise as he slowly rolled the condom down his member, another act that would not seem very intimate, but Kurt made everything sexy. He grabbed the lube before Finn could reach it. "I think I should do this part," said Finn, "I have this..problem… arriving early. "Well then I guess you're going to have to work super hard to keep it together," Kurt winked. Finn's jaw dropped, "You are so evilll-ohhh," he cried out as Kurt slid his hands down his cock making sure the lube was all around. Kurt grasped Finn's member tighter and began to pump up and down, but Finn stopped him in time.

"Lean against the desk," he growled at Kurt, who's mouth curled up into a smirk as he bent down and sprawled himself on his stomach onto the desk, pushing himself into Finn's erection. Finn groaned and heard Kurt giggle. A wave of adrenaline rushed over him and he began to slide his hard on around the back of Kurt. "You think that's funny?" he whispered angrily in a monotone next to Kurt's ear. Kurt turned his head to look at the very rumpled, very naked Finn, gasping at his movements. "A little," he admitted, "but I like it when you moan."

Finn smiled and put his cock against Kurt's opening, "You ready?" he asked breathlessly. Kurt nodded his head and took hold of both sides of the desk. Finn put his hands on Kurt's hips and thrust slowly into him, making the other boy wince. "Are you alright?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded and Finn waited for his muscles to relax before sliding in further. "Oh god Kurt, you're so tight," Finn squeezed his eyes shut and Kurt pushed himself against the other boy, so he was all the way in. Kurt shifted uncomfortably and looked at Finn, "Move," he whimpered. Finn opened his eyes and looked at Kurt lovingly. He slid out only to quickly ram back in, making the desk shake.

Kurt let out a choked cry, the mix of pain and pleasure was unbearable. Finn started to move at a regular pace and suddenly changed his angle. Kurt let out a loud high pitched gasp, and Finn guessed he had found his prostate. The taller boy kept hitting Kurt in the same spot harder and faster, knocking pencils and notebooks off the desk. "I'm almost there," Kurt breathed, panting heavily. "Me too," Finn moaned, grabbing Kurt's cock and moving his hand at the same time he thrust."Aghhhhh," Kurt cried as he came all over Finn's hand and the desk. Breathing deeply, Finn came hard into Kurt, his body shaking as the orgasm rolled through him. Once it was over, the two boys fell on the cool floor, panting and kissing deeply, their bodies still intertwined.

After what seemed like hours, Finn and Kurt stood up gingerly, grinning at each other like idiots. "I really love you," Finn said, kissing Kurt for the millionth time. Kurt smiled happily, "I love you more." Finn shook his head, "That's not possible," he grinned. "Let's call it even," Kurt laughed. Finn nodded happily. Seeing that it was almost 7:30, the two reluctantly put their clothes and snuck outside. "I hope we don't get caught," Finn said. "No, the janitors don't get here until 8," Kurt whispered.

He and Finn quickly made their way to their cars. "Well," Kurt smiled at Finn, "I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye, baby," Finn looked at him sadly. "I'll text you tonight." Kurt looked at him for a moment, completely frozen. He ran up to the boy and hugged him tight, smelling his leather jacket, never wanting to let go. Finn hugged tightly back and kissed Kurt's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Kurt pulled away and the two got into their cars. Before he started the engine, his phone buzzed. He knit his eyebrows together as he pulled it out, but his expression softened as he read the note.

_I miss you 3_

_-Finn_

Kurt texted him back at lightning speed and Finn's phone beeped. His heart melted as he read-

_I'm always here if you need me_

_I miss you too baby, so much 3_

_I'll see you tomorrow ;)_

Finn grinned and watched Kurt drive out of the parking lot. This day could not have gotten any better, and Finn dreamed about Kurt that night.

The next day in Spanish, Mr. Shue was passing back some home work papers. "Hudson, Hummel," he called. The boys smiled at each other and walked up to his desk. "Here you go boys," Mr. Shue said, handing them the homework. "Good job, Kurt. Finn, you're going to have to do better than that if you want to pass," he said quietly. "Oh I know Mr. Shue," Finn said energetically. "Kurt here just started tutoring me yesterday," he looked at Kurt. "He-he's really good," Kurt blushed, "At Spanish." Finn said quickly.

Mr. Shue looked at him curiously, the down to pick up another paper. "Ew!" he exclaimed, flicking something white off his fingers. "What was that?'Finn asked. "It looked like dried rubber cement or a booger or something," Mr. Shue cringed. "The janitors really need to clean better. Who knows what's going on here after hours?" he chuckled. Finn laughed nervously and Kurt blushed even deeper. "Yeah who knows," Kurt muttered. "Okay guys, you need to go sit down so I can finish passing out these papers," Mr. Shue interrupted.

Finn and Kurt made their way back to their seats. "Was that my..?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, yeah, yes it was," Finn answered under his breath. "That was close," Kurt mumbled, "I'll still help you with tutoring, but I can't do it here." "How about my house tonight, then? 6 o'clock?" Finn asked hopefully. "I'll be there," Kurt grinned and gently squeezed the boy's hand.


End file.
